


It Could Be a Bomb or a Bullet or a Pen

by Lines_of_Pain_and_Glory



Series: Bloodlines [1]
Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dark, Disturbing Themes, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, and therefore Rape by Deception, likely to be jossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:31:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2178018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lines_of_Pain_and_Glory/pseuds/Lines_of_Pain_and_Glory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blood is thicker.<br/>“We’re not so different, you and I.”<br/>She stares up at him with dull, angry disbelief.  “I’m nothing like you.”<br/>She’s so much like him.  She would kill for revenge.  He saw it in her eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Could Be a Bomb or a Bullet or a Pen

Blood.  
He feels it throb, the ballpoint lodged in his carotid, and he wants to laugh, to express the sheer joy of that moment. 

Blood, boiling, mixed with acid.  
The smell still lingers in his nostrils.  
“You’re a monster.”  
“Yes.”  
“How can you live with that?”  
“By saving your life.”

Blood is thicker.  
“We’re not so different, you and I.”  
She stares up at him with dull, angry disbelief. “I’m nothing like you.”  
She’s so much like him. She would kill for revenge. He saw it in her eyes.

Blood will tell.  
“Are you my father?”  
“No.”  
He never lied to her. A man who abandons his child isn’t worthy of that name, but she is his, in mind, in heart, in flesh, his legacy, his Lizzie.  
She’s also his undoing, his Achilles’ heel, his one true weakness.

Blood on his hands.  
“You’re the only one I can trust anymore.” She clutches his lapels, because she has no one else left. He made sure of that.  
You can never trust anyone, Lizzie. Him least of all.  
He pulls her close.  
She kisses him.  
He doesn’t discourage her.

Blood, sweat, tears.  
He tastes them all on her skin, teeth marking her, claiming her as his at last.

Blood will have blood.  
She'll figure it all out eventually. She’s smart, exactly like him.  
So many wrongs he’s done to her, too many to atone for.  
It’s fitting that it end that way, his Lizzie with an axe.  
He’ll be proud of her.


End file.
